Bridges
by Scarlett the Squiddy
Summary: Annie Cresta and Finnick Odair are people with little regard for the others existance, but when they meet on the website of , and they have no idea who the other is, what feelings will be created and what bridges will be built? And what will happen when they finally meet? Odesta / Finnick x Annie, with a little Everlark / Peeta x Katniss and Johanna x Gale
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

**Hi there, I'm Scarlett, just a few things. First time writing this pairing but hopefully this should work, I do adore it. Also, if I don't update this for say, two weeks or so, please send me a private message or post a review, begging me to update because I can lose inspiration, but if you guys want it, I should be able to produce it.**

Annie Cresta lugged her heavy schoolbag on her back, like she did every day as she got off the school bus, grunting in discomfort as it pulled on her shoulder. She made her way inside, her red hair swishing gently in the wind, calming down as she entered the building. The school, Panem High School, was quite large and managed by none other than the renowned Headmaster Snow. He was liked enough, but feared nonetheless. As she entered, she instantly found herself cornered by none other than the infamous Finnick Odair and his latest group of gaggling girls. Okay maybe cornered was the wrong word, but as happened every day, him and his crowd were blocking her way. She scoweled a little, and barged straight through, between Finnick and the girls, and past the group, signalling total silence. She approached her locker and sighed, already irritated.

Annie HATED Finnick, there was no way to explain how much she hated the womanizing, flirty heartbreaker who she passed every day. She hated the fact that he only paid attention to the 'pretty girls', no matter how horrible their personalities were! She felt that things like love should be taken seriously, and not flown around like a red flag. He was the opposite of this and seemed to have a new group every week, it was surprising how many girls he could seem to find. She didn't understand what he saw in them, those made up, plastic, bleach blonde barbie dolls, and didn't see what they saw in him either. Annie, of all people, did not find Finnick attractive in any way. Another thing, the crap he spouted to those girls every day, about beauty, and roses, was totally ridiculous. How can he say the same thing to so many girls, and yet still mean it. Then, there was the obnoxiousness. She had never met someone with such a high opinion of himself before, and it sickened her, just the thought made her shiver in response.

"Hey Psycho? Why you looking so pissed?" Called a familiar voice, coming from a tall, unnatural red haired girl, with bright red ends and front fringe, the ends also dipdyed red.

"Odair got in my way again." She spat back. "I had to listen to him spit those stupid pick up lines at those girls everyone thinks are popular. I am so sick of that guy..."

The girl, Johanna, waltzed her way over there and sighed slightly. "Odair is just a nuisance." She agreed coldy.

Suddenly a dark haired figure approached the girls, followed by a blonde haired one.

"...Speaking of nuisances." She continued, as the two boys approached them.

Their names were Gale and Peeta, and they were friends with the girls.

"Hey have you seen Katniss?" Asked Peeta, looking around a little for the girl, who everyone, except Katniss herself, knew he had a crush on.

"She said she was going to be a bit later today." Replied Annie with a slight nod, causing Peeta to smile a little, hopefully she would be there soon.

Meanwhile, Gale had fixed a glare on Johanna. "Nuisance? That the best you can do?" He smirked, crossing his arms.

"Arrogant pig..." She mumbled, turning back to Annie. "Where's Katniss?"

"Right here? Im short not invisible?" The girl in question said, walking further into the group.

"Katniss, hi!" Peeta mumbled out nervously, but just got a laughable look from Katniss.

Luckuly for Peeta, the bell went directly after that, and they all scurried off to their separate classes. Johanna, Katniss and Annie all had Gym Class, while Peeta had cookery and Gale had Technologies. They made fake weapons like bows and traps and things, and he found it fascinating. The girls split off at the changing rooms. Katniss went off to do Archery, Johanna was learning a 'safer' version of hand to hand combat and Annie would swim, she was the best swimmer in the whole school and had many trophies and medals from it and although she enjoyed it, she did detest that Finnick had to be in her class, though he wasn't quite as good as her.

The rest of the day went through as uneventfully as usual, with her, as per usual, beating Finnick Odair in swimming {he was always the second best}, cracking jokes with her little clique at lunchbreak, being a know it all in marine biology and falling asleep in her final lesson, Math. The bell rang for the end of the day and Annie almost screamed with relief. Why? Because she had seen that her favourite fanfiction had been updated and she hadn't had a chance to read it yet! See, past the swimming and the Marine Biology, Annie was a true deep hearted fangirl and was an avid reader and writer of fanfiction.

She rushed to the bus and skidded on, tapping her feet as if it would make the bus go faster and as soon as she arrived home, she collapsed on the sofa and turned her laptop on. She read her chapter, eyes fixated on the screen, as one of the characters was taken to Hospital, and was crying her eyes out by the end. She checked her private messages quickly and something caught her eye. She had posted her first ever poem the day before, based off of the struggles of Amy and Rory from Doctor Who, and someone appeared to have enjoyed it enough to have actually messaged her! Either that or they hated it. She banished that thought and opened the pm from the person called, SeaKingTrident.

SeaKingTrident- Hi there. I read your poem, you said it was your first attempt and I was really touched by it. Ive been reading your stuff for a while now, and so I thought I'd introduce myself. I'm a poet myself. Please call me Trident.

She smiled a little, and quickly skimmed his profile. He, for he was a boy, was a year older than her apparently, and seemed to be in to almost all of the same Fandoms, plus a few more. She checked out one of his shorter poems and found herself gasping and smiling at the beauty of the words on the page in front of her. She decided to reply to him, still smiling.

RosenMermaid- Hi, its nice to know someone appreciates my hard work. I haven't seen you before but I took a quick peek at your work. You are incredible, I mean not many people can craft words like that, Trident! You should be proud of your skills! Please call me Rose or Rosen, I'm definitely following you. Your poetry is astounding!

She smiled as she sent the reply, happy as anything to have had someone say that to her. She began writing the next chapter to one of her stories, when she got a reply from the same person.

SeaKingTrident- Rose, nice, I like it. And thanks, that means a lot. I really do love poetry! So your bio says you're into swimming and marine biology? Thats really coincidental because, I mean, I love those things too. Swimmed for long?

And with that a flurry of conversation occured. Annie found herself being drawn more and more into the conversation with the member calling himself 'Trident'. He was a character, she thought, although he wasn't modest, boasting about things all the time, he did it in a jokey way. He was very funny, always cracking jokes, and making her actually laugh out loud. But he was also very kind and caring. He lived with his Grandmother, a small but kind lady, who couldn't speak, due to a stroke, and so he spent his life looking after. Annie admired Trident so much for that. She couldn't imagine anyone sho could have been considered a better person. Taking care of sick Grandparents was something that not many people could manage.

Soon the minutes turned to hours, and Annie soon found it was half past one in the morning! She gasped a little, and quickly penned Trident a message.

RosenMermaid- Sorry Trident, I've just realised the time! I have to go, sleep is important to me! Goodnight Trident. Talk to you soon I hope?

And with that, Annie Cresta fell asleep, with her Laptop under her pillow.

**Obviously the two won't have such disdain for each other forever, so please continue reading, thank you 3**


	2. Chapter 2 Poetry

**I'm back again, already yep... Thanks will be at the bottom.**

Annie awoke with a start, as her alarm blared, that early morning. She sighed, and dragged herself out of bed, switching her laptop on. The first thing she did when she turned it on, was to check her fanfiction account. She had a reply from Trident, as she had of course, expected.

SeaKingTrident-Oh my god it is as well, seems we have the same timezone huh? Haha! I'd really like to talk to you again, you're pretty cool, well, I only keep the finest of company after all. Goodnight!

She smiled softly, her eyes drooping slightly, dreamily, before replying.

RosenMermaid- Wow! We're in the same timezone, that's so cool! Imagine if we lived really near to each other! How funny would that be? Hahaha, well good morning then I guess!

She began to get ready, she had a shower, put on a casual t-shirt, hoodie and leggings, before picking up her bag. She noticed just before she left that she had received a reply.

SeaKingTrident- Wow what a surprise! I was about to leave for school and I receive a reply from my favourite little Rose. Well have a good day at school and I'll talk to you later?

She smiled before quickly typing a message.

RosenMermaid- Yeah I'm about to leave too! Talk to you later!

With that sent, Annie left her house, and caught her bus, sitting on her own that day, as usual, listening to the Frozen soundtrack on her iPod, bobbing her head along. When 'Love is an Open Door' came on, she felt the sudden urge to stand up and sing along, maybe Trident liked Frozen too? She sighed and shook the thought a way with a slight sigh. She wouldn't let that happen, even if she admired his writing skill, and his personality. His kindness was the thing that caught her attention the very most.

She arrived in school, and bounced through the doors happily, she paid no attention to Finnick and his gang, wandering through their 'Pack' happily, causing some weird looks from the girls and a slight snigger from Finnick himself, but even that could not dampen her mood. She arrived in her class, as she saw Johanna in there already, sitting on a desk with one leg popped up on the desk next to her, and the other on Gale's chest, stopping him from standing up. He was glaring at her, as she spoke, with a snarky expression on her face, but he made no attempt to move. Annie made her way in and sat on the chair next to Gale.

"What's going on?" She asked cheerily.

"Gale lost a bet with me. He bet that he could beat me in a wrestling match, and then lost." She began with a smirk. "So he is my personal slave for a week!"

Annie couldn't help but laugh on this, and sat upon the desk, with both feet on the chair in front, smiling even more than ever.

"Well serves Gale right for thinking he can beat you!" She replied with a giggle.

"Hey Psycho, what's so good for you today?" She asked, chuckling darkly.

Annie felt herself blush a little, as she replied, smiling softly.

"I met someone, online. Goes by the name of Trident, he's the most beautiful poet. The stuff he writes is so captivating!" She answered dreamily.

"I hope it's not the Odair sort of captivating..." She replied dryly.

"Ugh please! No way! Tri is nothing like that jerk!" She sneered back, but laughing through it."He is so kind, caring for his injured Grandma, and he was such a lovely person, he was just so kind, we got on so well!"

"Well lucky you!" Johanna replied with a smile, turning back to Gale. "Hey, get me pizza." She demanded.

"Uhh, Jo, in case you haven't noticed, we're in school?" He replied, exasperated. "So, order it?" She replied with a seemingly innocent grin.

Gale sighed, putting his head in his hands, and pulling out his phone, ringing the local pizza company.

Soon, Katniss and Peeta both arrived, and conversation was thick. The pizza arrived, and Gale, incredibly irritated, had to sneak it from the front of the school to their class, where Johanna opened it, and gave everyone a slice, before stuffing the rest into her own mouth, flicking her hair to one side, making sure it flicked in Gale's face.

The rest of the day was much like this, as both Johanna and Gale were in her Math class. Gale practically had Johanna's feet on his lap, or her head on his shoulder, asleep. No one cared in Math, Professor Cinna was only a cover for their current teacher and didn't seem to really mind if they slept.

Eventually, Annie decided, on that day, to walk home, as she wasn't feeling lazy like she usually did, and knew it was quicker if she went the same route as Johanna and Katniss, which was a plus. It would have been the three of them but that day, however Gale was being dragged to Johanna's house, to make her milkshakes and sit through her awful, gory , Annie thought they were awful anyway... Annie felt a smirk grace her lips. Gale was never going to make a bet with Johanna again! Well... Maybe he would, watching the two of them, Gale's gaze would often flick to the short, red head, and her gaze would sometimes flick back, a triumphant look on her face. Her and Katniss split with Johanna and Gale at a crossroad, and carried on down another path.

The two of them carried on together for a bit, talking quietly, neither of them were hugely sociable, until Katniss arrived home. They said a quick goodbye before Annie carried on toward her house. She arrived and unlocked her door, before once again turning on her laptop, and viewing the message she had received.

SeaKingTrident- Welcome home sweetie! How was your day? ;)

Her heart skipped a beat as she saw the winky face but she banished the thought, sending a message back.

RosenMermaid- It was wonderful, a friend of mine lost a bet against another and is now his personal servant for a week, so that has been incredibly fun! What about yours?

SeaKingTrident- Yeah it was alright I guess, bit boring though, so much better now you I'm talking to you, I swear the thought of you was the only thing that kept me sane today Rose, I wrote a poem about you, would you like to hear it?

RosenMermaid- Really? Me? I'd love to hear it!

SeaKingTrident- Sure, I hope you like it.  
I have always heard that roses have thorns,  
Always been told that they prick the threats,  
But this one Rose, I find has none, No thorns,  
Just a wild and perfect flower,  
Falling petals with spiralling, flying,  
Hitting the ground with a burst of color,  
An angel of kindness, a halo of gold,  
Watching over those with grace,  
Technicolor pink, red, gold,  
Sorry if it's not very good, I did it while I was in a lesson.

RosenMermaid- Tri that was so beautiful, I wish I could write like that, it's such a beautiful style, just so abstract, is that really about me...

SeaKingTrident- Of course... It's like we've known each other for ages, when we only met yesterday, I can hardly believe it.

RosenMermaid- I know, I agree. I mean, we're already friends, right?

SeaKindTrident- Of course we are, I've never met anyone quite like you Rose, everything about you just makes me smile. I've been so distracted today.

RosenMermaid- Me too... I've hardly been concentrating, knowing you has been the most wonderful discovery in a long time.

Saying that, just made Annie smile, it was true of course, he was just so perfect, in her eyes, and made her want to smile forever, and be damned if tears ever left her eyes again.

Once again the two talked for hours, smiling the entire time, and once again, they did not sleep until much later than they should have done that night.

**Okay here we are,**

******LouisVuitton11- Thank you so much for the follow, and I would love to see a review from you in future to see how you like this story!**

******TheWayOfTheWanderer- Thank you so much for the follow and the favourite! :D I'd also love to see a review from you to see what you think? **

**houseofme- Full package from you here haha, I joke, but thank you so much for the triple whammy of follow, review and favourite, it was wonderful to see and to read! I'm glad you like it!**

**music lover from district 4- Thank you so much for the follow and the review! I decided to update today so I hope that is soon enough for you :)**

**Odestalovebaby- Thank you so much for the favourite and the review haha, it's really nice to know that you enjoy it that much and I really hope you enjoy this update here. I love Amy and Rory too!**

Thanks everyone and please review, follow, favourite or even send me a pm with any ideas, I'm really getting into this story, and I'd love it if I could inspire some love for the seemingly unnoticed couple of Johanna and Gale, I may eventually write another story about what happens between them while this story happens, just to try to inspire love for them, so please tell me if you like that. Please don't get me wrong, Odesta is my favourite couple here, and this story is primarily for them but just a quick message from an author :D I hope you are enjoying this fic,

I would like to give a special mention to Odestalovebaby, for inspiring me to begin writing again by inspiring this story, so thank you so much. :)

**I will update soon and hopefully with a shorter Authors Note.**


End file.
